Elena's 18th Birthday
by Delenarocs
Summary: Elena's 18th Birthday. How Damon helps her spend it.


**This is from the spoilers I read about Elena turning 18 at the first episode of season 3. So I decided to write my own version of this. Hope it's good.**

* * *

><p>Elena layed in bed looking at the calender. She saw the date: September 15 mark with "Elena's big day" on her calender. She sighs and turns her attention away from the calender. Today was her birthday, and since, Jenna was gone she had no intention of celebrating it. This year was just a bad as the last one. This year she lost her Jenna, and now Stefan was gone and turned into a bloody killer. She gulps knowing that this day was going to be the worse day ever. She pushed all those thoughts away from her head and stared into the distance. As she stared in distance, she felt a rush of wind past her. She turns around and sees Damon standing beside her bed.<p>

"Why so glum?" he asks her. She shrugs, not wanting him to know that today was her birthday. "Elena, come on, tell me. Is it about Stefan?"

_I wish!_ she thinks. Damon sighs and turns around "I'll be downstairs if you need me". She nods and starts staring into the distance again. She waited for the shut of the door, when she heard nothing. She turns around to see him looking at the calender. She quickly gets up to stop him, when he turns around and looks at her.

He holds the calender in his hand "Today's your birthday. Why do you look so glum? You should be celebrating it"

She takes the calender from him "Why? Everyone I know and love is either dead or with Klaus" after the words excape her mouth, she looks up and stares at Damon. She realizes that she didn't count Damon. "I didn't mean-"

He cuts her off "No, I get it. Not having Jenna, or Stefan here to celebrate it with you is hard"

"Thanks for understanding"

"But, Elena you can't spend your birthday sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself"

"What do you suppose I do, Damon?"

"Have fun! Instead of brooding, go out and have fun. Where's the girl I saw at dance?"

She looks at him "Her life turned upside down. Now, can you please leave me alone with all this birthday talk?"

"No. You are going to have the best birthday ever. And I'll make sure of it" he opens the door and walks downstairs.

Elena sighs and flops into bed. _Why couldn't he just leave it alone?. _She didn't want to have a birthday party. She just wanted to stay in bed and hope something supernatural did not come up. But we all know with Damon, a regular day is not everyday. And why did he want her to have a good birthday anyway? Everyone knows Damon Salvatore did not do anything happy for anyone.

* * *

><p>Damon grabs his phone and calls Bonnie. He hated calling her and asking her for favors, but this was Elena. The phone rang 3 times before Bonnie's voice came through the phone.<p>

"What do you want, Damon?" she sounded annoyed

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of Jeremy's bed" he jokes

She scoffs "Shut up, Damon. Now, what do you want? I am very low on patients"

"Why? Jeremy didn't give you any?" he laughs again

She growls "Go die in a fire, you ass"

He stops laughing "Okay, fine. Lets be serious. It's Elena's birthday, and I need to do something special for her"

"You wanna do something special for her? Die!"

"You are a cold bitch. But I'm willing to look past the arrogant, cold, and annoying bitch for one second. Now, I need to know what Elena wants for her birthday"

"She doesn't want anything, Damon. She told me and Caroline that all she wants is day alone"

"Well, I am not taking no for an answer. She doesn't want a birthday. I'll give her a birthday" he hangs up the phone, and dials another number "Lucas! I need a favor. Can you have the place ready in about an hour?" he waits for an answer "Okay, thanks" he hangs up. He speeds upstairs to Elena's room, and knocks on the door.

"Go away, Damon" she says from her room.

He sighs and opens the door. He walks towards her "I want you to come with me somewhere" Elena sighs and shakes her head. She didn't want to go anywhere. All she wanted was to stay in bed and think. "Elena, I'm not taking no for an answer, so you might as well." he grabs her arm and gently pulls her up.

She groans "Damon, why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because I don't want you to guilt yourself to death. You need a worry free day, and I am making sure you get that"

She sighs "Even if I wanted a day free, what do you have plan?"

"It's a suprise. Just let me help you get ready" he walks to her dresser and grabs a curling iron. "Now lets do your hair" he moves closer to her and she gets up.

She starts moving back "No, no, no. I am not letting you curl my hair."

He scoffs "I'm not a klutz. I think I can pretty sure curl your hair. And beside I'm only curling the front, now turn around" he grabs her and speeds her in front of the dresser. He picks up a comb and seperates a little front from her hair. He grabs the curling iron and starts curling her hair. Elena, couldn't believe it, but he definitely had some skills when it came to hair. Each curl on the front of her hair came out looking as if it was done by a professional. He twirls the last strand of her hair and puts the curling iron down. Elena looks in the mirror and was amazed. The curls were beautiful, and looked like she just came out of the studio.

She touches on strand of her hair "Thank you, Damon. It's really beautiful"

He smirks "Trust me, this is not the end" he turns off the curling iron, and helps her up. "Now, go in your closet, and pick the perfect dress for you to wear tonight."

She smiles "You know you don't have to do this, right?"

"Okay, fine! I'll pick out the dress" he walks to her closet and opens the door. He skims through it trying to find the perfect dress. After 5 minutes of looking he finally finds the perfect red strapless dress. He pulls it out. "This is perfect." he walks towards her and gives it to her "You'll look beautiful in this"

She blushs at the compliment and quickly grabs the dress. She goes in the bathroom and tries it run.

When she returned out of the bathroom, Damon was speechless. The dress was perfect for her. It made her stand out more. He couldn't help but admit, that she was even more beautiful than she ever looked.

She looks at him a little nervous "How do I look?"

He grabs her hand "Like an angel" he saw her blush and a smile crept on his face. He quickly lets her hand go. "Shoes" he goes back to the closet and comes back with the perfect shoes. He gives them to her and she puts it on. "Now, lets go. Your day awaits"

She stops him "Can't leave without perfume" she goes to her dresser and spray on "Red Door" she looks at him "Now, I am ready" she reaches out her hand for him, and he takes it. He pickes her up and speeds out the door with her.

* * *

><p>Damon arrives with Elena to a secret place. He had her put on a blindfold, before entering with her. He opens the door for her and stands behind her.<p>

"Open your eyes" he takes off the blindfold and waited for her reaction.

The minute Elena saw the place, her breath was taking away. The place was beautiful. An extremely spaciously large and wide oval room, painted in her favourite relaxing colors. Over to the far right is a surreal inbuilt waterfall releasing a relaxing sound of water flowing. To the far side of the water fall is a hidden flat screen television that would make any man envy her. There is an evening twist of an exclusive 8ft tank which when the light falls reveals the slow angelic movements of jellyfish against a floresent light. When she stepped out onto the terrace of the room the view is only of clear blue crystal waters and the tropical fish swimming around her. She takes a deep breath and the tropical scent fills her nose.

She starts laughing "Damon, how did you do this?"

He walks next to her "I didn't. I payed a guy to do it"

She smiles and hugs him "Thank you. It's beautiful"

"You're welcome. Now, give me 8 seconds" he speeds out of the room, and returns back in a tux. He had on a black tie, tied around his neck. He stretchs out his hand "May I have this dance?"

"There's no music"

He laughs pushes a button on the wall. In an instant, beautiful relaxing music filled the room. She smiles at him and takes his hand. He twirls her to him. They began dancing around the squad, just as they had the night at the dance. Damon twirled Elena out, and when she twirled back, she felt as if nothing could ruin this moment. She gazes into his eyes and smile. He smiles back at her and begans to dance again. They danced for a pretty long time before they stop. He led her to the middle of the terrace and sat down.

"Thank you, Damon. This night was just what I needed"

He smiles "It's not over yet"

"What-"

He cuts her off "Close your eyes"

She obeys and closes her eyes.

_The minute she closed her eyes, she saw something in her mind. She was back at her house, and was sitting in front of the mirror. Her hair was perfectly brush and she was wearing the same dress. She knew it was Damon using his vampire dream thing, to put this in her mind. She takes on look around her room, and Damon appeared._

_"What is this?"_

_"It's the birthday that you always wanted." he grabs her hand and leads her out of her bedroom. As she walk down the steps she couldn't believe what she had saw. It was her parents! Greyson, Miranda, Jenna, and the whole family was there. She looks at him and he says to her, "Another birthday with your parents"_

_She starts laughing, not believing that this was true "I-I-"_

_"Elena, come down so we can celebrate" Miranda says to her daughter on the stairs. "Now, I know you like your date, but it doesn't mean for you to stay their all night"_

_She smiles and quickly goes downstairs, and hugs Miranda. Miranda was a little taking back with her daughter's actions._

_"Elena, come on and open the presents" Jeremy says to her. _

_"Of course" she smiles and runs to him. He hands her a box with her name on it. She takes it and opens it. She gasp at the beautiful sight in front of her. She thanks her brother, and he gives her another one to open. She takes them and thanks everyone for them. _

_She spents about 34 minutes with them, dancing, laughing, and having fun, before going back to Damon. She grabs him and pulls him into a hug "Thank you so much."_

_He rubs her back "Welcome. Now, I can always give you Stefan-"_

_"No" she cuts him off "I'm fine for right now."_

_"I'm glad"_

She opens her eyes to find Damon starring at her, and she couldn't help but smile again. He gets up and helps her.

"Lets go home"

She nods and he picks her up bridal style. He speeds off with her and brings her home.

* * *

><p>He arrives at her home and goes to her room. He quickly speeds out of his tuxedo, and into regular clothes. He helps her with her shoes, and turns around when she took off her dress. She puts on her pajamas, and hops in bed. He turns around.<p>

"I'm glad you had a good birthday." he looks around "Well, I guess I'll go" he starts heading for the door but her voice stops him.

"Don't go, please! Stay with me for the night"

"Are you sure?"

She nods "Yeah"

He walks to her and takes off his shoes. He sits on the bed with her.

She looks at him "Thank you for the best birthday ever"

"Welc-" he was stop when her lips connected with his. At first he didn't respond, but he pretty soon kissed her back. She held on to the side of his face as she kissed him passionatetly. He helds on to the side of her face also, as he deepens the kiss. After a minute of a passionatetly kiss, Elena pulls away for her breath. "So, what does that mean?"

"It means I like you- or love you" she goes under the cover. "And I mean it. I love you, Damon"

He smiles a pure smile and goes under the covers with her. "Love you too" he wraps his arm around her, as she snuggles in his chest. He kisses her hair before letting her go to sleep. The smile on his face stayed there, as he realized that Elena was finally his.

**Hope it was good. Reviews are always welcome**


End file.
